


So, I Heard You’re a Screamer

by chentlemenfirst



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Banshees, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chentlemenfirst/pseuds/chentlemenfirst
Summary: In which Kyungsoo has finals to study for, but his neighbor won’t shut up.





	So, I Heard You’re a Screamer

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #: M143
> 
> Pairings: main!chensoo, side!krisbaek
> 
> Monster: banshee
> 
> Rating: PG-13 
> 
> Warnings: UNBETAED, mild swearing, awkward teens, awkward time skips, PDA, poor wikipedia research on banshees, extremely rushed ending
> 
> Word count: 5,086 words (I did not mean to write this much oops)
> 
> Author’s Note: First of all I want to say I’m so sorry to the promoter for not following your prompt exactly ;; I promise I did not mean to
> 
> And a big huge thank you to Mod Vamp for being so patient and kind about giving me so many extensions right up to the very end, and pretty much running this fic fest all on their own, everyone give them a great big round of applause! And to the other Mods too!

“What the fuck.” Kyungsoo groans into his desk. 

It’s 2 o’clock in the fucking morning, and his neighbor is screaming. This isn’t the first time Kyungsoo has listened to his neighbor create disturbance, and it won’t be the last apparently.

It’s been happening in sporadic bursts during the day, and night. This is one of the reasons Kyungsoo hates being home during the weekends.

His parents are away on a month long business trip, and decided last minute a little vacation for themselves would be fun and relaxing after a stressful business trip. Kyungsoo was all for it, because that means he gets the whole house to himself for an entire month.

(Not that he was going to throw house parties for almost thirty days, he’s a good kid.)

And somewhere in the time his parents went away, a new family had already moved into the empty apartment next to his.

 

He’s trying to study for his math final before break when, of course a muffled scream pierces his ears from the wall connecting his apartment to the neighbor’s.

He groans. He’s this close to going over there and giving this guy a piece of his mind, but it’s silent now. He stares at the wall, seeing if more screaming will come through. Nothing, thank goodness.

3:24 a.m. 

Yup, time for bed. Kyungsoo thinks to himself, as he unsticks himself from his desk and gets under his cozy covers.

He groans one last time as he hears one long, drawn out scream, muffled behind the wall. 

 

“Hey man, you look like shit.” Yifan states, as soon as Kyungsoo unsticks his forehead from his desk. He looks up at his friend. “Woah, dude you really look like shit. Are you okay?” 

Baekhyun prods at his cheek, with the end of his pen, snickering quietly as the prods become more annoying, “Yeah Soo, you look really bad.”

Kyungsoo glowers at his friends, before thunking his head against the wood once more, and then a few more times.

The door slides open, just as his friends takes his seat next to him, and in walks everyone’s favorite teacher Mr. Lu with a bright smile on his face, “Good morning, everyone!” He greets, standing at the front of the room, “Before we move onto today’s first lesson, we have a new student joining us, so please welcome him kindly.” He gestures to the door, and the new student walks in.

Kyungsoo almosts lets his jaw drop, because oh my gosh. The new student is stunning. He looks as if he’s glowing with sunlight bouncing off of high cheekbones, shy but confident eyes, and a smile that radiates in the form of a kitten-like grin. “Hello, my name is Kim Jongdae.” 

Oh my god, his voice.

“Holy shit, he’s cute,” he hears Yifan whisper next to him. The other students are tittering away about where the new student will sit, when Mr. Lu makes the bad decision to put him in a seat close to the door, next to Byun Baekhyun. They’re deskmates.

His mouthy friend is already talking the poor boy's ears off and Jongdae still looks nervous, but he seems relieved that someone talked to him first and gives his friend a little wobbly smile.

Kyungsoo does not pout. He’s not that jealous either.

 

When lunchtime rolls around, Jongdae has gone missing. 

“I don’t know where he went, Baekhyun. You’re the one that sits next to him.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes as he begins focusing on his lunch.

His chopsticks get knocked out of his hands just as Baekhyun does this thing, this thing, where he just clings onto anyone when he wants something. “Kyungsoo~~~ I wanted to eat lunch with him~~” he whines. It’s annoying, and Kyungsoo just wants to eat his lunch. “Kyung--”

“Oh my god. Okay, Baekhyun! Fuck.” Kyungsoo almosts throws his utensils at his friend, so instead his slams them down on his desk and they roll onto the floor, “Okay, jesus christ.” he stands from his seat, and Baekhyun drags a reluctant Yifan with him.

“Okay, cool, so I found him on the rooftop alone.” he’s dragging them both to he stairwell, “But he was crying, like, really hard.” Baekhyun genuinely looks worried for once.

He sees Yifan frown next to him. “Crying?”

“Like, straight up bawling.” Baekhyun nods, crossing his arms as they stand next to the roof entrance. Kyungsoo doesn’t like seeing people cry, especially his classmates or potential boyfriends. He warily pushes the heavy door open, careful not to make too much noise. When he does, they all hear shaky breaths, sniffling, and groaning? 

Thinking the new student was in pain, Kyungsoo slams the door open with an incredibly loud bang! Obviously startling he roof occupant.

“Are you okay?!” He nearly shouts when he finds the person in question. 

Jongdae is so startled, he backs into a corner on the roof, tears streaming down his face and hand over his heart.

Yifan kicks his ankle from behind, “Dude, have some tact.” he whispers, pushing Kyungsoo out of his way, “Hey, are you alright? Sorry about him.” Despite Yifan’s warm voice and kind words, Jongdae looks more bewildered than afraid. But he nods anyway, chest heaving.

Baekhyun looks worried, a little freaked out, if Kyungsoo’s honest. He watches his friend kneel in front of Jongdae. “Do you to go to the nurse’s office?” Jongdae shakes his head, catching his breaths now.

“N-no, I’m sorry— I’m okay. This-this just happens sometimes.” Jongdae clears his throat. “This is so embarrassing…” he moves to wipe his tears.

Kyungsoo pulls out his handkerchief and quietly offers it with a blush.

Jongdae looks surprised, and accepts it with a matching blush. “Thank you.” He sniffs as he takes in a breath of air and wipes his eyes. 

 

Yifan and Baekhyun share a look.

Yifan shakes his head at his friend. Don’t.

Baekhyun gives him a sleazy smile, and nods back. Do.

 

Kyungsoo is glaring at them, trying to decipher their silent conversation. Jongdae is still crying, just a little bit. “What—“

“So Jongdae, do you have a girlfriend?”

 

Kyungsoo chokes, and Jongdae’s expression blanks at the question. Yifan just facepalms.

“N-no— I’m, uh…” he mumbles something none of them can hear.

“What?” “Baekhyun stop—“

“I’m not into girls, not really at least.” Jongdae mumbles into the handkerchief. Baekhyun grins.

“Welcome to the club—!”

Yifan yanks the other by his collar, “God- fuck— sorry about this asshole.” Kyungsoo is rubbing at his temples, and checking his watch. Twenty five minutes left of lunch.

He’s still hungry, and he’s pretty sure his chopsticks are still on the floor because of Baekhyun. “Can we eat now.” 

Baekhyun, who looks like a scolded puppy brightens up immediately. “Oh! Oh! Come have lunch with us Jongdae!”

The latter shyly agrees and takes Baekhyun’s hand when offered. “Okay,” He gets up and dusts his pants off and they walk towards the door.

 

Before they get back into the school, Baekhyun pauses and turns towards the new student with worried and unsure eyes. “Hey, I don’t know what you were crying about, but if you ever need an ear we’re all here.” They all nod.

Jongdae flushes, “Thank you.”

 

“Hey, Jongdae! Wait up!” Jongdae hears behind him, along with panting and hurried footsteps, he sees Baekhyun running at him at an incredible speed, dragging Kyungsoo behind him. “Are you walking this way too?” The eccentric boy asks when he catches up to the other, not even out of breath.

“Yeah, I just moved into an apartment complex near here.” Jongdae moves so he stands in between his classmates.

“No way! The one near the supermarket and flower shop?”

“I think so?”

“Kyungsoo lives in that complex too!”

 

“Mhm, third floor.” Kyungsoo looks deep in thought, “Hmm, people did just move into the flat next to mine. I guess that’s you huh?”

Jongdae grins, “We’re neighbors! That’s great!” Despite his happy and bright smile, something dims in his eyes. “What about you Baekhyun?”

“Hm? Me? I live two floors under you guys— the first floor.” He has a skip in his step, “We’re all neighbors!”

Jongdae laughs, “What about your other friend Yifan? Does he live around here?”

Kyungsoo kicks at a pebble, “Yeah, but he lives in the opposite direction and has to pick his brother up from elementary school, so he doesn’t walk home with us often.”

“Ahh.”

 

They continue back home in silence, though not awkward. Especially with Baekhyun’s cheerful humming filling the air. 

They enter the complex and greet the kind lady working at the front desk and move their way towards the elevator. 

“Well this is my stop,” Baekhyun says, pointing down the hall, “If you ever want to hang out, I’m in apartment 04. See you guys tomorrow!” they all wave, and watch as the mousy haired boy skip down the hall, wave to his friends one last time as he stepped into his home. 

They make their way to the elevator, still in silence.

Kyungsoo wants to start a conversation, but Jongdae is staring at his shoes, and he’s never been one for talking either. It’s still silence, until Jongdae starts humming. Kyungsoo looks over in surprise because Jongdae’s voice is, beautiful. Even if he’s not singing actual words, but the song sounds familiar. 

Kyungsoo sways slightly to the tune. 

Three floors up they go as quiet elevator jazz plays in the background.

Jongdae’s humming gets cut off abruptly, and Jongdae clears his throat roughly, it almost sounds painful, “Are you okay?” Kyungsoo asks. 

Jongdae whips around to face him, alarmed, “I-I- yes, I’m fine,” he quickly answers and then coughs into his fist. He’s going red in the face, the redness is quickly spreading down his neck.

“Are you su—“

The elevator dings, and as soon as the doors open Jongdae practically flings himself out the lift, and runs down the hall to his flat. “I’m really sorry Kyungsoo—“ he coughs, “I just remembered something really important!” His voice pitches up. Kyungsoo would be impressed by how high the pitch is, but he’s still frozen in the elevator. 

“Wha—“

“I’ll see you tomorrow! Have a nice evening!” He rushes, and with that Jongdae is prying his door open and throwing himself in and slamming it closed with surprising force.

Kyungsoo only moves when the elevator doors start closing on him.

He slowly shuffles down to his home thinking about what the fuck just happened.

It oddly feels like he’s been rejected.

 

A day passes, and Kyungsoo didn’t hear screaming from Jongdae’s apartment the night before, he didn’t even hear the door opening and closing. His parents must travel a lot too.

Jongdae also doesn’t show up the next day. 

Or the next.

 

Mr. Lu calls him to his office after school, three days since he’s last seen Jongdae. “Kyungsoo! Just the kid I wanted to see,” Mr. Lu is everyone’s favorite teacher because of how chill and laid back he is. “I know Jongdae has been gone for a while, and he just moved in near you right?”

Kyungsoo nods, “Yeah, right next door.”

“Great! Would you be willing to bring over his homework? If not I could ask Baekhyun to do it.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head, “I can do it, Mr. Lu.”

“Thank you!”

Kyungsoo bows as he leave, a decent stack of homework in his arms, and bows politely to the other teachers too, even if they hadn’t even looked in his direction.

Looking at the pile of schoolwork, Kyungsoo sees the club sign up sheet on the very top. Nothing Kyungsoo hasn’t seen before. He wonders what club Jongdae would sign up for; he and Baekhyun joined the choir club while Yifan joined the basketball team. Maybe film club? Especially with all the horror movies Jongdae had been watching before.

He walks home alone today, something that doesn’t happen often. Not with Byun Baekhyun living in the same building as him.

He makes his way up the elevator and walks up to his door. He takes one look at his door, the papers in his hand, and then at Jongdae’s. He goes there instead and gently knocks on his door. 

He hears faint shuffling, the click of the lock and the door handle turning. Jongdae’s face peeks out from the crack. “Oh, Kyungsoo?” He gives him a small smile, opening the door wider.

“Hi, Jongdae.” Kyungsoo greets, holding the stack of papers. Jongdae’s face darkens and a pout makes his way onto his face, because homework. Though visually he looks fine, if not a little tired. “I brought you your homework.” He holds up said papers, smiling a bit awkwardly.

Jongdae gives him a small smile, “Thanks Kyungsoo. No Baekhyun today?” Kyungsoo shakes his head.

“Club meeting.” He motions to the piece of paper on the very top, “We’re in the choir club. He’s the president and I’m the vp.”

“You missed the club meeting because of me?” He face falls, looking a little guilty. Kyungsoo shakes his head again, harder.

“No, no! I wanted to come!” Actually Mr. Lu had asked him to, but he saw it as an opportunity to see his crush friend. “Today was just the first meeting, nothing I haven’t heard before, don’t worry about it.” He waves dismissively.

He watches as Jongdae purses his lips, obviously thinking of something. Again they stand in silence. And then suddenly in a rush, Jongdae snatches up the papers ands back inside leaving the door to slowly close in Kyungsoo’s face again.

Kyungsoo blinks.

Was he unintentionally rejected agai—

 

“Sorry about that, I went to quickly put the papers away.” Jongdae bursts out, the door nearly clipping Kyungsoo in the face. “Do you wanna go get food? I’m starving.” He’s not really sure if he’s imagining this or not, but he thinks he sees a faint blush on Jongdae’s cheeks. That makes Kyungsoo blush in kind.

“Sure.” Jongdae grins, and it momentarily blinds Kyungsoo.

“Wo—“ He almost blurts. Jongdae turns to him curiously, “Hm? What was that?” He asks as he locks his door.

“Wo..allet! I- uh need my wallet, and I gotta drop my stuff off.” Real smooth, Kyungsoo. 

Jongdae blinks at him, “Oh, alright. I’ll just wait here then.” Kyungsoo gives him an awkward smile as he jams his key into the keyhole (he misses twice) and swings his door open, “I’ll be quick.” Jongdae hums in acknowledgement.

As soon as the door shuts, Kyungsoo flings his backpack off his shoulder and into the living room, before slamming his forehead into the nearest wall. “Jesus, Kyungsoo you’re a mess. All for a boy you barely know.” He chides himself, repeatedly thumping his head against the wall. 

Poor Kyungsoo, usually all composed and stoic, stoneface crumbling all because of the new kid.

He grumbles all the way to his room and back to the door.

 

He takes a breath to compose himself, before opening the door. 

He hears Jongdae before he sees him. He’s humming some song, and it momentarily knocks Kyungsoo’s heart into a stutter. Because, wow, if Kyungsoo didn’t believe in love at first sight the instant he saw Jongdae in class, he definitely does now.

“Wow,” he says out loud, totally intentionally, he clears his throat when he sees Jongdae startle, “You have a good voice.”

Jongdae blushes, “I wasn’t even singing anything…” he kicks at the carpet.

“You better not let Baekhyun know, because if he hears that you can sing better than half the school, he’ll hunt you down and force you to join the choir club.” He grins. “And if he doesn’t, I will. We know where you live, Kim Jongdae.”

The other laughs, “I guess I’ll have to join then.” He smiles at Kyungsoo, and he feels his face burn. It’s a beautiful smile, he could look at it all day. “Shall we go?” Kyungsoo nods as they make their way towards the elevator.

 

 

“You went where, with who?” Baekhyun practically yells in Kyungsoo’s face.

“It’s whom.” Kyungsoo pushes his friend's face away with a groan—he just sat down, Yifan doesn’t say anything but looks more amused than anything. “Nowhere, all I did was go eat tteokbokki with Jongdae at the ajumma’s stand in front of the apartment—“

“I dunno, that sounds like a date to me.” Yifan hums, twirling a pencil in his fingers.

“Oh come on, not you too, Yifa—“

“Good morning.”

 

“Speak of the devil,” Baekhyun whispers. “Hey Jongdae! I heard you can sing!” He grins. Kyungsoo puts his head down.

Jongdae blushes, “Oh, did Kyungsoo tell you?” 

Baekhyun shrugs, “Maybe~” he sings, “He says you’re pretty good, you know what you should do with that talent? Join the choir club.” Baekhyun is snuggling up against the new student, who looks a little uncomfortable but very amused. 

“You know, I was going to…” Jongdae starts, pretending to think, “But—“

“Please, please, please, join the choir club?” Baekhyun has his puppy eyes out and it even makes Kyungsoo and Yifan look away, but Jongdae doesn’t seem affected. He winks when they make eye contact.

“Hmm, I dunno…” Now Baekhyun is hanging off of him, puppy eyes blown up even more than before, Kyungsoo would say he’s at about 57% power— no, maybe not he’s pouting now, maybe 68%? 

“Don’t scare away your only customer, Baekhyun.” Yifan calls out, but the latter ignores him altogether.

And Jongdae still looks unmoved, until he suddenly whips out a sheet of paper and shoves it in Baekhyun’s face, “Ta-da!” Baekhyun goes cross eyed, reading the sheet carefully before his eyes light up with a gasp, he snatches up the paper from Jongdae’s hands, “I’ll be right back!” He makes a break for the door, but is stopped by Kyungsoo’s grip on the back of his uniform.

“Sit down, Baekhyun. Class is about to start.” Baekhyun pouts at him, looking like a puppy being held by the scruff (because essentially that’s what Baekhyun is). 

Just as he pulls Baekhyun back, Mr. Lu walks in with a smile on his face, and then it falls upon seeing Kyungsoo and Baekhyun, “Good morning children… Baekhyun, take your seat please.” Baekhyun pouts and makes his way over, paper tucked carefully against his chest. Mr. Lu’s eyes follow Baekhyun he goes, and then they land on Jongdae. “Jongdae! Nice of you to join us again.” The said boy, flushes at the attention and bows a little. “Now, shall we begin? Open your books to page 89…”

 

“I’ll be right back!” Baekhyun yells, running off with Jongdae’s club sheet the second lunch was announced.

“He’s quite… energetic today.” Jongdae states, lunch in hand as he makes his way over to Yifan and Kyungsoo. Today they had pushed their desks together and decided to eat in the classroom rather than battle the crowd down at the cafeteria. But knowing Baekhyun he’ll come back, tail tucked and ears pressed against his head when he’ll inevitably attack Kyungsoo or Yifan with puppy eyes for some money to get something down at the canteen. But earlier from the corner of his eye he had see Yifan getting some money out for Baekhyun — he must have been feeling generous today, because he’s giving Baekhyun enough to pay for a whole meal and maybe a drink.

As a man of few words, Yifan says nothing except shakes his head.

“Baekhyun is very passionate about the choir club.” Kyungsoo says instead, setting out his lunch set to share (he knows that despite getting a whole meal, Baekhyun will try to steal and make up some kind of excuse “But you know I love your cooking!”). “Ever since middle school, and even in elementary, he’s always been one of the lead soloists. And now that’s he’s a senior he’s been taking his role as president very seriously.”

“You’re the Vice President aren’t you, Kyungsoo?” Jongdae asks, taking a bite out of his lunch, but he’s eyeing Kyungsoo’s omelette. 

He pushes it towards Jongdae, who happily takes a small piece, “Yeah, he made me do it. He would have made Yifan join too, but he can’t carry a note long enough for it actually sound good.”

Yifan grunts at him, mouth full of food as he kicks Kyungsoo under the desk. Jongdae laughs. “That’s cute.” he says, making Kyungsoo blush, but he feels oddly proud. “If you’re Vice President, that must mean you’re a good singer as well?” He shoves a mini sausage in his mouth from his own lunch, just as he’s giving each boy a piece, Baekhyun walks in happily with a steaming tray of curry rice, a drink and some snack he bought with leftover money. They’ll never tell, but they all secretly have a soft spot for Baekhyun, despite him being a noisy nuisance most of the time. He’s cute, okay?

“What are we talking about— ooh! Are those rice balls?” His eyes shine at Jongdae, who rolls his eyes and feeds him himself. “Mm, yummy!”

 

Baekhyun has another meeting to attend— something about the school festival and how only the presidents were required to attend, so him and Jongdae walk home together. This has been happening quite often as of late, for about a month now since Jongdae transferred over to their school. He and Jongdae have gotten food together a few times—totally platonically, Kyungsoo says— and since Jongdae had moved into the flat next to him he still occasionally hears Jongdae playing those really loud horror films in his flat and hasn’t gotten around to asking him to turn it down on weeknights.

“Ooh, ice cream! Kyungsoo lets get some!” Jongdae tugs at his sleeve towards the ice cream vendor and Kyungsoo reluctantly-not-reluctantly allows himself to be dragged to where an older man is smiling endearingly at Jongdae as he picks his flavors. When Jongdae finishes his monster of an order Kyungsoo orders a small chocolate cone because he’s boring, but not boring to the point where he’d pick vanilla. 

The old man gives it to them free of charge because they both remind him of his grandsons. After they get their ice cream they decide to take a walk in the nearby park.

“Hey Jongdae?” Kyungsoo pipes up, Jongdae cocks his head curiously in question, “Why do you watch those horror movies so loudly?” Kyungsoo doesn’t mean for the question to come out accusingly, but he is genuinely wondering. What he doesn’t expect is Jongdae’s stricken expression, he nearly drops his cone in shock. Kyungsoo catches it with quick reflexes. “What? What? What happened? Are you okay?”

Jongdae coughs roughly into his fist and shakes his head. “I-I’m—“ His face flushes a bright red, is he… embarrassed? He hands him his cone, “T-thanks…” they sit in an almost awkward silence. Jongdae coughs and clears his throat. Kyungsoo hasn’t seen Jongdae like this since Jongdae transferred and they went one together that day. “I- uh, well… it’s a long story.” Jongdae says quietly, “to be honesty I’m not very sure of it either.” Kyungsoo still doesn’t really understand what Jongdae is talking about but he lets him ramble for a little bit. 

That is until Jongdae begins rambling about things Kyungsoo really doesn’t understand. Something about Ireland or Scotland and a curse? Kyungsoo is a little more confused now, and he’s a little distracted by the red stain Jongdae’s cone left on his lips. Would his lips taste as sweet as the flavor of ice cream he ate?

He doesn’t know what comes over him but suddenly he’s leaning forward into Jongdae’s space and planting a soft kiss to Jongdae’s lips and cutting him off.

And oh, they were very sweet.

Jongdae stares at him for a moment before a long ear shattering scream explodes from his mouth before he can even blink. Kyungsoo claps his hands over his ears and notices that a flock of birds are now taking flight into the sky, startled by the sudden sound. Even the old man from the ice cream stand looked over at them in surprise. When Jongdae’s scream gets muffled, Kyungsoo looks over and sees Jongdae with tears pouring from his eyes and his hands clamped so tightly over his mouth the back of his hands turned white. “Jongda—“

He bolts.

Jongdae takes off sprinting in the opposite direction of Kyungsoo before he can even finish saying his name. He runs away from Kyungsoo with loud sobs muffled in his hands. He’s even left his backpack behind on the bench, right next to Kyungsoo’s.

Kyungsoo thinks he’s really been rejected this time.

 

Kyungsoo is in no mood for the pitiful glances he gets from his friends when he tells of the event. Kyungsoo is a blunt person, not really liking to sugarcoat things or beat around the bush, he likes things straightforward and honest. But this is honestly driving him crazy. His mind keeps racing back and forth from the short and sweet kiss to the piercing scream Jongdae released before he ran away. 

Yifan and Baekhyun don’t help either. Especially Baekhyun’s comment regarding his kissing skills, something about it being ‘so bad he ran away’, not that he gets to finish the sentence anyway, not without Kyungsoo’s threat of sending him to the hospital and Yifan holding him back. Instead Yifan attempts to soothe him by saying Jongdae might have forgotten about something important. They both know it’s not true. 

Now Kyungsoo’s nerves are affecting him and his moods. He’s having a particularly rough day and it shows up when he snaps at the sophomore in club for not hitting a note correctly. So Baekhyun kicks him out of club and tells him to come back after he cools off or he fixes his crush-situation and scores a date with Jongdae. 

So he does that.

He sprints all the way home and right up to Jongdae’s apartment where he knows Jongdae has been screaming for the past week. Nose almost touching the door Kyungsoo pounds on the door, “Kim Jongdae!” He yells through the door, he can hear Jongdae’s sobbing stop abruptly, before screaming starts. If he didn’t know Jongdae he’d be concerned someone might have been getting murdered. “Open up!” He knocks again, softer this time.

Kyungsoo realizes that his neighbors might think he’s crazy, but right now he doesn’t care. He’s a man on a mission. A mission to win the heart of the screaming new boy, or at least get some answers.

He listens for some kind of sound, Jongdae’s screaming ceasing, and then the door opens a crack, surprising Kyungsoo, “Go away Kyungsoo.” It’s dark inside and he can’t see Jongdae, but he clearly hears him in front of him.

“No.”

“Please, Kyungsoo…” Jongdae whispers, a whine lying in the undertones of his plead. 

“I deserve at least an answer, Jongdae.” Kyungsoo says gently, “Please?”

There’s a silence from the other side, he can only hear soft breathing and the occasional sniff. “Okay,” Jongdae says quietly, “but not here.”

Kyungsoo nods quickly, “Yes, okay, we can come talk in my flat.” He steps back when the door creaks open. Jongdae looks fine, or he would if it weren’t for the red nose and tired eyes with tears streaming down his face. Kyungsoo still thinks he looks beautiful.

 

When they sit on the couch in Kyungsoo’s living room a silence looms over them.

“I’m sorry—“ they both start. They both stay silent.

 

“I’m sorry I ran out on you like that…” Jongdae says quietly, fiddling with his thumbs. “I-I don’t know what to tell you.. you wouldn’t believe me.”

“Try me.” Kyungsoo says.

Jongdae keeps quiet, trying to organize his thoughts.

“Okay I’ll go first.” Kyungsoo suddenly turns to him, “I like you Kim Jongdae. I liked you ever since you stepped foot into the classroom on your first day.” Jongdae looks shocked, startled by the sudden confession as he turns red.

“I—“

“Shut up. You’re really cute and you’re so kind to others that you forget to take care of yourself— which is really stupid, because first of all you shouldn’t forget. And you make me want to make lunches for you because you deserve so much better than the crappy lunches you make or buy at school.” Jongdae calls out a faint hey at the exposure “You’re so soft hearted and selfless to not just people but even towards animals, like that one stray cat outside the lobby you feed entire meals to— it’s getting fat off of your kindness.” Kyungsoo pauses to take in a breath “Your smile is so beautiful and contagious, every time I see it I want to kiss it off your fa—“

“Okay! Okay!” Jongdae laughs, sounding almost exasperated at the compliments. “I get it,” his face is even redder now but he’s smiling.

“Are you sure? Because I could go on all d—“

“Yes!” Jongdae laughs. “I like you too, Kyungsoo.” And Kyungsoo is springing up from the couch with a whoop, shuffling around the living room with excited footsteps— he rounds the couch to plant a loud kiss to the side of Jongdae’s head (he even runs out the front door to yell “He likes me!” into the corridor).

“My turn.” Jongdae says, pulling Kyungsoo back to sit with him on the couch “After this we can go on a real date. That is, if you still like me after this...” his smile dims. At Kyungsoo’s point in his affection towards Jongdae nothing could make him change his mind about his feelings. 

“Hit me.”

“I’m cursed.”

“Oh,” is all Kyungsoo says. “I was not expecting that.” He looks confused. “What do you mean?”

Jongdae takes a deep breathe before explaining. “It’s a long story.”

“I’ll always have time for you.”

 

 

“God you guys are gross.” Baekhyun groans as they’re all spread out on the rooftop for lunch, just like the first day they met. “Kyungsoo can you please release Jongdae for like, five minutes?” He kicks at Kyungsoo’s leg “I wanna talk to him too!” He whines. “Yifan tell them to stop!” Yifan just grunts when Baekhyun begins pulling at his sleeve. And then the most unexpected thing happens. 

Yifan plants a quick kiss to Baekhyun lips, shocking him so much it shuts him up. Kyungsoo has never seen Baekhyun shut up so quickly. His jaw hangs open while Jongdae feeds him food in his lap.

“Wha—“ both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun start. Yifan continues stuffing his face with food like nothing happened despite his red ears.

“Saw that one coming.” Jongdae chirps.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the beginning, this is severely unbetaed;; I will have to go back to this and reread and edit this later, perhaps after reveals...
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading! Here are things I meant to put in the fic but couldn’t fit in (perhaps I shall when I revisit huhu):  
> \- So uh, surprise I’m in high school, I have no idea how college works, so I had to change it high school! I’m sorry prompter ;;  
> \- they’re all seniors  
> \- He’s cries a lot, for no reason (bc banshees)  
> \- I mixed Japanese, Korean and American schools lol  
> \- Instead of screaming when someone is about to die, he does it when he’s really stressed or embarrassed lol  
> \- Jongdae screams when he’s embarrassed because he feels like he’s going to die of embarrassment  
> \- His curse is lifted when he falls in love/says ilu (he complains later about how cheesy and cliche it is)((he doesn’t know that tho))  
> \- He got cursed bc a long long long time ago jongdeok’s wife’s family got cursed by a witch somehow a long long time ago (she’s Irish)  
> \- I thought about making a small series about this 
> 
>  
> 
> I’m graduating highschool this year, so in honor of that I wrote a cute fic about highschool boys falling love!
> 
> come talk to me! [twitter](https://twitter.com/chentlemenfirst) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/Chentlemenfirst) ♡


End file.
